


«Прекрасное далёко...»

by cherry_cobbler



Series: «V» значит Виктория [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_cobbler/pseuds/cherry_cobbler
Summary: В мутном отражении стекла мелькнул давно забытый образ: широкий оскал и чёрный малгай — Улус Джучи смотрел на него с насмешкой и брезгливой жалостью: так взирают на уличных собак, что обречены с самого рождения.
Series: «V» значит Виктория [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211588
Kudos: 1





	«Прекрасное далёко...»

**Author's Note:**

> Тема части: Pyrokinesis – Прекрасное далеко; Pyrokinesis - Сколопендра.
> 
> В части "Свидетель" упоминалось, что Виктория не обращается к Гилберту по имени. В это десятилетие, между распадом СССР и тем разговором в домике, произошли события ещё недописанной главы "Смирение", после которой Вика стала звать Калиниград по имени

_Прекрасное далёко, не будь ко мне жестоко,  
Не будь ко мне жестоко, жестоко не будь.  
От чистого истока в прекрасное далёко,  
В прекрасное далёко я начинаю путь._

_Прекрасное далёко, напрасно и далёко;  
Бессмысленно жестоко, дорогу забудь.  
Без выхода и входа, к напрасному далёко —  
В напрасное далёко ты не пройдёшь свой путь._

_1991 год_

Глупо было бы просить их остаться: Иван сам инициировал распад. Как Вика и сказала: костяшки домино дрогнули, и их стремительное падение было уже не остановить. Да и если быть откровенным, он бы и не стал. В конце концов с годами приходит понимание: даже семья может отвернуться, предать и оттолкнуть. Поэтому стоило двери за Наташей захлопнуться, как он тяжело оперся на подоконник, пытаясь удержать равновесие и вертикальное положение. Грудь жгло и разрывало, словно что-то там пыталось прорваться наружу, сбежать и, урвав один полной глоток воздуха, сдохнуть. Иван тоже бы так хотел. Один чистый глоток — вместо непрекращающихся хрипов и чувства, будто чужая рука сдавила горло, затянув ошейник.

В мутном отражении стекла мелькнул давно забытый образ: широкий оскал и чёрный малгай[1] — Улус Джучи смотрел на него с насмешкой и брезгливой жалостью: так взирают на уличных собак, что обречены с самого рождения. Иван отшатнулся, цепляясь за вздыбленный край ковра и падая с грохотом и стеклянными осколками на маленький кофейный столик. Стало ещё холоднее, за шиворот потекло что-то холодное: рядом упала ваза с хризантемами[2], подарок Оли на прощанье. А образ всё не исчезал. Орда словно стояла там, за грязным стеклом. Иван попытался подняться, но грудь сдавило, и его снова ударило о пол. Будто кто-то наступил на грудь и теперь издевательски прокручивал и вдавливал сильнее, заставляя его хрипеть и извиваться в попытках освободиться. Брагинский был беспомощен, он был никем и ничем. Страх затапливал сознание, пробирался в легкие и играючи покусывал бешено бьющееся сердце.

— Кто же ты такой? — издевательски протянул знакомый до дрожи голос.

Ивану было нечего ответить. Он не знал, кто он. Советского Союза больше не было — ничего больше не было. Кто он теперь: РСФСР? Россия? Что он такое? Республика? Федерация? Что осталось от его могущества и силы, что ещё не продано, разворовано или обещано кому-то другому? Его разрывало. Иван разваливался на куски. Каждое отделение республики как удар под дых. Брагинский чувствовал, как от него отрывали куски, брали и грубыми руками отнимали то, что он так ласково и нежно оберегал, любил.

Мужчина склонился и одним движением порвал ткань, отбрасывая остатки шарфа в сторону. Теперь ничто не скрывало застарелых шрамов от ошейника. Они бугрились и были растянуты, как кушак не по размеру. Две полосы выделялись особенно ярко, окольцовывая шею, а ещё с десяток мелких расчерчивал их вертикально, выделяя то ли звенья, то ли какие-то другие элементы от ошейника, которые когда-то больно впивались в нежную детскую кожу.

— Кто ты? — мужчина надавил сильнее, с тихим хрустом ломая рёбра.

Иван заскреб по ноге, пытаясь спихнуть её, захлебываясь кровью и содрогаясь всем телом.

— Я и не такое с тобой творил, а тебе хватило такой мелочи, чтобы сдаться сейчас, — его голос полон яда и насмешки. — Насколько же ты жалок.

— Россия, — голос шелестит едва слышно.

— Нет такой страны, — фыркнул монгол.

Его взгляд прожигал, подобно каленому железу, бередя старые раны, превращая каждый рваный вдох в тихий всхлип. Он снова чувствовал себя мальчишкой, слабым и бесконечно болезненным, способным только держать тонкую мамину руку. Хотелось брезгливо отвернуться от себя самого. Слабость. Он не имел на неё права. Он обещал, что скорее умрёт, чем снова позволит кому-то вот так стоять над ним, втаптывать себя в грязь и приказывать.

— Это неважно, — фраза прерывается громким кашлем, Брагинский поворачивает голову на бок, сплёвывая кровь. Аметистовый взгляд встретился с беспросветной тьмой. — Это просто имя. У Вики их целый набор, — дышать вдруг стало легче и проще.

— Я — это сто сорок миллионов сердец[3]. И это всё, что имеет значение. Имя — вещь приходящая, — злой взгляд аметистовых глаз вперился в Золотую Орду.

— Не забывай об этом. Я был честен с тобой, мальчик. Другие не будут, — монгол покачал головой, его облик становился всё более блеклым и нечётким.

Он очнулся, словно вынырнул из-под толщи воды, пробив себе путь через свежую корочку льда в самый последний момент, когда легкие уже начали болеть от недостатка кислорода, а мышцы сводить в судороге. В последний раз он испытывал такой холод зимой сорок второго[4]. Он был укрыт несколькими одеялами и своей шинелью, но всё равно не мог побороть пробирающий до самого нутра мороз. Словно Генерал Мороз снова расшалился.

Единственным источником света в комнате был горящий камин. Но вот уже месяц дров у них не было, а Вика бы никогда не опустилась бы до того, чтобы сжигать фурнитуру. Гребаный аристократизм не позволял ей так обращаться с раритетной мебелью. Стоило ему приподняться, как он увидел, что пламя горело просто так. Оно причудливо танцевало в пустом камине, пылая жаром. Ване казалось, что в нём он видел красиво одетых в роскошные платья девушек и под стать им мужчин. Они кружились в вальсе, а может, грациозно двигались в падеграсе[5]. Но было в них что-то невероятно манящее и изящное. Можно даже сказать, магическое. Они, как небрежный осколок давно ушедшей эпохи, так же сейчас ни к месту и ни ко времени, как та старая амфора. Сердце почему-то болезненно сжалось, и он, закусив губу, перевел взгляд на восседающую в кресле Викторию.

Она сидела, чуть сгорбившись, привалившись к подлокотнику, и смотрела мимо камина и танцующего пламени просто в никуда. Её глаза и правда сейчас были похожи на два холодных изумруда: всё отражали, но в себе ничего не хранили. Рыжие всполохи танцевали на её коже, очерчивали высокие скулы, контур слегка надменно изогнутых губ; родинка под правым глазом выглядела несколько кокетливо: пламя то освещало её, то снова скрывало в темноте. Ваня видел красивую молодую женщину с глазами старухи. В ней словно собралась вся скорбь человека, обреченного наблюдать за чужими падениями и восхождениями, и не способного что-либо изменить. Безвольный наблюдатель.

Иногда Ваня забывал, насколько она была его старше. Советница первого шумерского царя[6], женщина, звавшая Алулима ребёнком и не боявшаяся направлять его и наставлять. Иван никогда не осмеливался спросить, а что было до «этого непутёвого мальчишки» и правда ли он правил двадцать восемь тысяч лет, не скрывая своего происхождения, как это делали сейчас все страны. Эти воспоминания, должно быть, давно были похоронены под песками времени, и не осталось даже горечи и боли, а лиц было уже и не вспомнить. Только иногда ей будто чудился юный голос, зовущий её, но стоило ей обернуться, и она видела лишь неловко улыбающегося ей Ивана.

Впрочем, сейчас он знал, что причиняло ей достаточную боль, раз она вспоминала любимые ей балы и танцы: то, чего она была лишена в Советском Союзе.

— Он ушёл, — заметил он, хотя это должно было звучать как вопрос.

Пламя дрогнуло, и картина исчезла, Вика перевела на него осмысленный и взволнованный взгляд.

— Пусть катится, — едко ответила она, но вся её поза выражала скорбь и тоску.

— Мне жаль, — покачал головой Ваня, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Знаешь, мне казалось, после всего мы начали понимать друг друга, — тихо, словно нехотя проталкивая слова, сказала она.

Ответить ему было нечего. Он привык к тому, что все его покидали, возможно и Вика однажды покинет его, обрушив на его голову ведро неудачи. Её уход — всегда преддверие падения и смерти.

— И думать не смей, — тихо и едва шипя ответила она.

Подобные мысли всегда быстро приводили её в бешенство: она поклялась остаться с ним до конца, она нашла свой дом, и иного ей было не надо.

Ещё со времен падения Шумерского государства она, как неприкаянный призрак, шаталась по свету, пытаясь найти приют, но нигде ей не было места. Она давно оставила потомков Алулима, предоставив их самим себе. И потомков его потомков — тоже. Идя сквозь века, она наблюдала за тем, как менялся их облик, как стиралось из них прошлое, как они отворачивались от собственного наследия, как забывали, как образ чернявого мальчишки, когда-то правившего целой империей исчезал под натиском времени и всего нового, наносного, и как в конечном счете не осталось между ним и его потомками ничего общего: ни свойственных ему величия и силы, ни присущей справедливости, пускай порой и весьма жестокой, ни даже той самой улыбки. Просто в один момент оборвалась тонкая нить, связующая поколения, и не осталось никого. Разверзлась пропасть, и Нам-лугаль[7] теперь была единственной, кто помнил, что по ту сторону.

— Мне несвойственно предательство, Иван. Я много раз уходила, но никому из них я не клялась в верности. Он и ты — единственные.

— Это большая честь, знаешь? — прошептал он, думая, что сравнение с первым царем ему весьма льстит, и закутался в одеяла еще сильнее, но это не спасало от озноба и простреливающей в кости боли.

— Это великая боль, — покачала головой Вика и посмотрела на него с какой-то вековой мудростью во взгляде, — мы — духи, Ваня. Нашу верность можно только выстрадать.

— Жаль с людьми так не работает, — фыркнул он.

Виктория сухо и холодно рассмеялась:

— Человеческая верность слишком мимолетна, чтобы можно было оценить её. Что такое пятьдесят лет преданности? Крупица в океане нашей жизни.

— Порой и её секунды впечатываются в сознание.

— Ты путаешь верность с самоотверженностью и влиянием адреналина.

— Между прочем…аргх! — в легкие словно насыпали стекла, и каждый вдох причинял нестерпимую боль, пока мышцы сводило судорогой, словно он вновь провалился под лёд. Его отделяли от себя самого[8]. Буквально разрывали на части. Убивали.

Его лихорадило несколько суток: плавились кости, жгло в глазах и слёзы беспрепятственно катились по щекам, мышцы выкручивало от боли. Ему казалось, что он кричал, когда слишком горячие, словно угли, руки Виктории пытались прижать его к кровати.

Периодически он выпадал из реальности, а когда просыпался, то словно бы плавал на поверхности сознания, с трудом различая образы и абсолютно не разбирая чужой речи. Он сам себе казался чуждым и каким-то неясным, изломанным и неправильным. Ване всё чудился непроходимый зимний лес и почерневшие от обморожения собственные пальцы. А он всё шёл и шёл, падал, поднимался и звал кого-то. Но никто не отзывался. Стояла мёртвая тишина. Не слышно было ни крика птицы, ни завывания ветра, ни тихой волчьей поступи. И голос его терялся среди вековых сосен и елей, стоило ему только открыть рот. Он был один. Он был отчаянно и безнадежно одинок и пуст.

Вика устало прислонилась к стене, а затем тихонько сползла на пол, сжимаясь в комочек. Она обладала такой огромной силой, но была абсолютно бессильна сейчас. Хотелось истерически рассмеяться от насмешки судьбы. Ей было дано создавать и рушить империи, повергать многотысячные армии и прекращать непримиримую вражду, длившуюся века. Ей было дано так много… Нет, не ей. Зачем же обманываться. У неё самой, кроме бессмертия, ничего и не было. Вся её сила имела смысл лишь в руках кого-то другого. Сама она была подобна джину, разве что желания не кончались, пока было чем платить, но главное — ничего для себя.

И время бы взмолиться о помощи, но никто не придет и не услышит, даже если она будет кричать им в лицо. Каждый сам за себя, да? Как животные, как стая бешеных собак, которым задрать дичь надо не для пропитания, а забавы ради. Впрочем, хочется верить, что у кого-то сейчас слишком много своих проблем, так много, что самим не выплыть, не то что ещё кого-нибудь спасать.

Виктория взвыла как раненый, запертый в клетке зверь. С падением Российской Империи было легче: Ивана от себя самого не отрывали, не разрывали на части — так, душили гражданской войной. От него только и требовалось, что название сменить. Но с этим можно было справиться и пережить. И она была рядом, готовая взять немногое, что осталось, но что позволило бы ещё продержаться. Сейчас брать было нечего, всё и так разваливалось и разворовывалось.

Она бы себя отдала, сгорела бы в собственном пламени, если бы это помогло. Лишь бы не смотреть, как медленно умирает её последний царь, точно так же, как так любимый «чернявый мальчишка»: в одиночестве и непрекращающейся лихорадке. Но её жизнь — вот ирония! — ничего не стоила, ни одной человеческой души, ею бы и дворнягу спасти не хватило бы.

— «В этой жизни  
помереть  
нетрудно.  
Сделать жизнь  
значительно трудней.» — раздался хриплый голос.

Гилберт Байльшмидт стоял в полурастёгнутой рубашке, с подбитым глазом и следами от удушения его неизменным нацистским крестом на шее. Он опирался на косяк и тяжело дышал, словно бежал сюда от самого аэропорта.

— Пойди прочь, — едва слышно попросила Виктория.

Голос безнадежно осип, а в глаза словно песка насыпали. Хотелось тихонечко привалиться вот так вот к стене и уснуть. Но было нельзя — она поддерживала огонь в камине. На пререкания с Гилбертом не было ни сил, ни желания. Даже такой привычной ярости и гнева не было. Сплошное ничего.

— Поднимай свою задницу, стерва ебанутая! — рыкнул он, болезненно пиная её по рёбрам. — И давай сюда свою грёбаную волшебную руку!

— Что? — Виктория с трудом приподнялась, хватаясь за стену и пытаясь стереть слезы, чтобы лучше видеть, но лишь сильнее размазывала грязь по лицу.

— Ты глухая? Оглоблю свою сюда давай!

Вика на секунду шокированно застыла от ярости, переполнявшей голос, и гримасы гнева, исказившей красивое, пускай весьма и подбитое аристократичное лицо. Он был весь перекошен: держался одной рукой за рёбра, стараясь при этом перенести вес с правой ноги ноги на левую, неестественно выгибаясь, чтобы не касаться стены бедром, и ощутимо дрожал от эмоций. Она была уверена, что его просто разрывает внутри. И то, что он предлагал… Он шёл на жертву, прекрасно осознавая, что у него само ничего толком нет, что весь он принадлежит Ивану. Думал ли он, что всё, что у него осталось, это жизнь? Был ли готов отдать сейчас её? Виктория не знала, но правды опасалась. 

Она протянула свою тонкую и узкую ладонь, которую он осторожно, будто это не он секунду назад кричал на неё и считал ногами рёбра, сжал. Алые глаза горели отчаянной решительностью. Вика ещё сильнее задрожала, вдруг вспоминая, как точно так же на неё смотрели нежно-фиалковые глаза в 1480-м.

«Обрусел, что ли?» — проскочила практически истерическая мысль.

— Я забираю у тебя права называться Кёнинсбергом, больше никогда ты не сможешь ни сказать так о себе, ни написать. Ты навсегда останешься Калининградом и на большее рассчитывать не сможешь. Ты будешь вечной частью, но не целым. Ты начинал, как государство на россыпи территорий, а закончишь как клочок территории без государства. И ни время, ни я этого не изменим.  
Она бьёт по самому больному, топчет всю гордость разом, забирает единственное, что Иван отнять не мог — имя, а вместе с ним историю. Будто и не было его. Никогда не существовало, ни Тевтонского Ордена, ни Пруссии — никого. Взглянут на него и не увидят. Нет, они, конечно, прочтут на страницах летописи, что вот был такой священный орден, что вот он бился за то-то и то-то, что он проиграл тем-то и тем-то. Но облика его не вспомнят, в глаза посмотрят — не узнают.

Вика кусает губы, смотрит глазами побитой собаки, прекрасно осознавая собственную беспощадность. А потом падает в чужие объятия, доведенная нервным истощением, и беспрерывно шепча: «Прости, прости, прости…», — вперемешку со всхлипами.

— Прощаю.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - национальный монгольский головной убор; в монгольской культуре черный цвет имеет значение: ночь, горе, смерть, мрак - это символ адского мира, это отец всего цвета, это символ дикий и жестокий, злая душа, это символ беды и обнищания.  
> [2] - значение цветка: освобождение от печали, стойкость пред испытаниями.  
> [3] - примерное населения России на 1991 год.  
> [4] - зимой 1942 температура в окрестностях Москвы упала ниже -38 градусов по Цельсию.  
> [5] - русский парный бальный танец, для которого характерно чередование мягких шагов с приседаниями и фиксированных поз.  
> [6] - многие исследователи сходятся во мнениях, что Шумерская цивилизация была первым возникшем государством (или самым древнем известным нам государством). Имеется в виду Алулим - первый полумифический шумерский царь. Я взяла его, как пра-образ первой персонификации государства. Алулим считается легендарным правителем шумеров, поскольку его существование не подтверждено другими источниками, кроме Ниппурского царского списка. Согласно записям в этом списке (в одной из трактовок) он правил 28 800 лет.  
> [7] - Нам-лугаль - "Судьба царя", шумерский.  
> [8] - 12.12.1991 Россия вышла из СССР.


End file.
